Our Chapter
by theawesomehuman
Summary: He wasn't ready to face a chapter alone. She'd been with him from the start. One-shot Clintasha. Hope you like it!


The day had finally arrived. The first day of the rest of Clint Barton's life. It had all started in the Avengers Mansion, where a notorious army had been sent by the Green Goblin to destroy everything they had collected in the mansion. The reason for the attack taking place on that particular night was because it was rumoured that the Avengers were on a mission elsewhere. Though this rumour was true, there were still two of the Avengers who remained in the mansion, unaware of what was to come.

Blood. Fire. Wreckage. Green Goblin. Natasha. Natasha-? Where was Natasha? The seemingly unconscious Avenger, Clint Barton, frowned in his state. The moment he started slipping back into consciousness, a prickly pain broke out all across his bruised ribcage. He groaned softly, his ears ringing with an echoic scream. His eyes slowly fluttered open, the first thing he saw being a brunette nurse bending over him. As soon as she moved, he was blinded by a dazzling light. He scowled.

"Where- What the hell- What happened?" He yelled out, however, it only came across as a murmur. The nurse regarded him with a sad smile.

"You and Ms. Romanoff were attacked. According to the police, you fought whoever it was off. But they set the house alight, and it crashed down on the two of you. You've been unconscious for almost two days." She explained, slipping clear gloves onto her hands. "Now, I'm just going to take some blood, Mr Bart-"

"No!" He exclaimed, sitting up abruptly. He winced at the pounding that formed in his head, along with the other pain around his body. "I need to find Natasha. Look, where is she?" He demanded, rising to his feet, and grasping onto the cream walls for support.

"Look, I really think you need to lie back down-"

"Please..."

She sighed heavily. "She's in the room across." Clint nodded in thanks and hobbled out the ghastly hospital room. It was a short distance to Natasha's alleged room, however for Clint, it seemed like it was miles away.

He was panting by this point, the ache tiring him out. His hand trembled slightly as he pushed Natasha's door open. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat back, as he saw the red-head lying limply across the hospital bed. Her face was pale and clammy, and her hands lay lifelessly by her side. Clint stumbled to the chair situated beside her bed and sank down into it. "...Natasha?" He murmured with disbelief.

She said nothing. The beeping from the monitor started slowing down dangerously, the line decreasing in height.

"Nat..."

Nothing happened.

"Tasha?"

She didn't stir. He started juddering with both pain and horror, grabbing the other's hand and holding it to his chest. "Don't you dare leave me, Romanoff. Wake up... It's been two days, just... Get up..." He pleaded quietly, a single tear streaming down his grimy cheek. "Don't fuck around. I know you're still with me! This isn't funny!" He snapped, his voice rising. A male doctor entered quickly, a frown on his face.

"Sir, please don't yell." He ordered, though there was a touch of understanding to his tone.

"She needs to wake up. She _has_ to." Clint insisted, squeezing her hand tighter. The doctor moved over to the other side of Natasha, bending over her.

"We've done all that we can. It's up to her body now." The Doctor sighed.

"She's pregnant though. It's mine. You cannot let me lose two people," Clint breathed, "Please, do anything..."

"I am very sorry," The Doctor sighed again, making his way out the room, "I'll give you tw- Three a moment."

"Tasha... I love you," Clint whispered, edging closer. The pains from his wounds were nothing in comparison to the weight heaving in his chest. "Come back to me. We could've had a life. I'm so sorry. I didn't protect either of you." He rested his hand on her small bump, "Give me another chance. I'll do better this time! I promise." The beeping began to stop. "Natasha! Don't punish me. Don't do this. Don't leave me... Please... if you wake up, we can get married." She didn't stir, "It's you and me until the very end, damn it. Until the end... I'll... I'll stay with you until your end. Natasha... I love you so much." He whispered, pressing several kisses to her cold hand. The beeping ceased. The line went straight. "I'll miss you." It was the end of his chapter with her.


End file.
